kigo forever together
by Alicatb1997
Summary: Kim's and Shego's life in the future when they are friends instead of enemies
1. just friends

Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Shego, Dr. Drakken, Wade, or Duff Killigan so please don't sue me. Also don't forget to R&R.**_

**Kim's thoughts**

_Shego's thoughts_

_Kim: 24 Shego: 28_

After the mission against Duff Killigan, Kim started to head upstairs to her room but before she could get up there her kimmunicator rang and she silently hoped it wasn't another mission. When she finally answered her kimmunicator she was overjoyed that it wasn't Wade telling her she had another mission, instead, it was Shego. Kim said, "hey Shego, you won't believe what just happened like 30 minutes ago, it was really disturbing and I was a little scared because of what had happened."

Shego asked, "what happened? Do I need to injure someone?"

Kim said, "I'd rather not relive it and n-well maybe"

Shego replied, "okay, and by the way, you have an extreme case of mission hair"

Kim said, "thanks Shego"

Shego replied, "anytime Pumpkin"

Kim asked, "so...would you like to go to the mall today after I take my shower and get dressed?"

Shego replied, "sure Kimmie I haven't been to the mall in forever!"

After they were done talking Kim hung up and headed to the bathroom to take her shower.

_**30 minutes later...**_

When Kim headed down stairs she heard the door bell ring and said, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" and then she answered the door and Shego said, "we're not even dating Kimmie"

Kim gave a blank stare and thought, **what is she talking about, I know we're not dating, she looks really pretty today in her black designer jeans and green tank top**

Shego saw her blank stare and said, "relax Kimmie, I'm just teasing you(smirk)"

Kim said, "brings back so many memories...okay lets go Shego unless you changed your mind."

Shego replied, "I haven't changed my mind" after she said that, they both headed for Shego's car so that they could drive to the mall. When they both entered Shego's car, Kim asked, "do you miss our fights that we used to have when we were teenagers?"

Shego replied, "yeah, fighting with you made working for Dr. Drakken a lot of fun because I got to see you everyday"

Kim thought about this for a moment and finally said, "we could always spar in our free time, I could use the work out"

Shego replied, "I'd like that very much Kimmie, we're here" after Shego finished her sentence, Kim got out of Shego's car and ran towards Club Banana to go shopping for clothes with Shego. _She's so cute when she gets excited about something and when she's in her mission mode she looks really hot. Shego stop thinking like that, she may not even like you-_ before Shego could finish her thought she heard Kim say, "Shego hurry up!"

Shego replied, "you have too much energy Kimmie"

Kim asked, "Is little Shego getting too old for the amount of energy I have?"

Shego replied, "no, your just really, really hyper for your age"

Kim said, "hey, I'm only four years younger than you" before Shego could reply, Kim's kimmunicator went off.

Kim tiredly asked, "what's the sitch Wade?"

Wade replied, "sorry to bother your mall time with Shego, but, a mission came up and we need you to stop them"

Kim said, "if I'm going, then I'm bringing Shego with me"

Shego replied, "oh no, I'm not going on a mission with you to stop some evil villain from destroying the world"

Kim said, "if you go with me, then I will honestly tell you who I think is hot"

Shego replied, "fine, but I can't believe you talked me into this"

_**Mission time...**_

Kim burst through the air vent and said, "stop right there Drakken...and Duff Killigan, you're not gonna get away with this!"

Drakken asked, "and who's going to stop us?" then Shego came through that same air vent and said, "the both of us, because you interrupted our mall time"

Kim replied, "yeah, and no one interrupts our mall time!..."

_**1 hour later...**_

Kim said, "thanks again for helping me out Shego"

Shego replied, "no problem I had a ton of fun kicking their butts today"

Kim said, "me too, and before you go I wanted to tell you who I think is hot"

Shego asked, "who is it?"

Kim replied, "the person I think is hot is...you(blushes)

_she thinks I'm hot! She really thinks I'm hot! _Shego asked, "so you're-" before Shego could finish Kim said, "In love with the hottest woman on this planet, figuratively and literally speaking"


	2. new lovers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Kim Possible so please don't sue me the only thing I own in this story is Martini Mexi Grill**

Chapter 2

Shego asked, "you are?" Kim answered her question by kissing her on the lips then she asked, "now do you know the answer to your question?

Shego replied, "yeah Princess I do" and then Kim said, "I'll call you tomorrow Shego, night"

Shego replied, "okay, night Princess" and then Kim headed inside her house. **I can't believe we kissed, her lips are so soft, now I wont be able to stop thinking about her. **Kim went in the kitchen to make herself some dinner in hopes to stop her stomach from growling and decided to make her favorite food, chicken alfredo with texas toast and green beans. Before she could start cooking her phone rang so she answered it.

Kim said, "hey mom"

Ann said, "hi Kimmie, miss you"

Kim asked, "you know you can come over anytime you want right?"

Ann replied, "yeah, but our schedules are so different, with you and your world saving and me being a brain surgeon"

Kim asked, "do you remember Shego?"

Ann said, "yeah, the girl you used to talk about after every one of your missions with her"

Kim replied, "that's the one, well...we're kinda dating now and I really love her and she makes me really happy"

Ann said, "if you're happy then we're happy"

Kim replied, "thanks mom, hey, I got to go, have to make dinner"

Ann said, "bye Kimmie"

Kim replied, "bye mom" and then she hung up the phone and started her dinner.

_**The next day...**_

Kim woke up and decided that she would text Shego to see if she was busy.

from: Kim

to: Shego

Hey Shego, I know I said I would call you today but I didn't know if you were up yet so I decided to text you instead. I was wondering if you wanted to go eat lunch with me later considering the fact that I might not have any missions today. SEND

from: Shego

to: Kimmie

Hey Kimmie, I've been up for ten minutes now, sure we could go eat lunch later. Where do you want to go? SEND

from: Kim

to: Shego

oh okay, we could go to Martini Mexi Grill SEND

from: Shego

to: Kimmie

sounds like a plan, what time do you want me to pick you up? SEND

from: Kim

to: Shego

how about 11?

from: Shego

to: Kimmie

okay, see you later Pumpkin! SEND

from: Kim

to: Shego

alright SEND

After Kim finished talking to Shego she headed down the stairs to watch some television until she had to get ready to leave. Before she could even start to relax her kimmunicator rang so, she answered it.

Kim asked, "what's the sitch Wade?"

Wade said, "your mom filled me in on the news that you gave her and I just wanted to confirm it"

Kim said, "what n- oh that news, yeah it's true me and Shego are kinda dating, no big"

Wade replied, "good for you Kim" and then hung up.

**11pm...**

Kim was waiting for Shego to come pick her up so that they could go eat their lunch at Martini Mexi Grill a new restraunt just down the street from Kim's house. When Shego was finally here Kim said, "I thought you were going to bail on me for some reason"

Shego replied, "I would never bail on you Pumpkin, especially now that we're dating"

Kim said, "before we go, I gotta get one more thing"

Shego asked, "your kimmunicator?"

Kim replied, "I'd be lying if I said no"

Shego said, "and we all know that the great Kim Possible never lies"

Kim playfully smacked Shego on the arm and replied, "oh please, I've lied before" and then they both walked out of Kim's house and headed for Shego's car so that they could go to Martini Mexi Grill. As soon as they got into Shego's car, Kim became really quiet so Shego asked, "what's wrong Pumpkin"

Kim said, "nothing, just thinking about us"

Shego asked, "us? What about us?"

Kim replied, "I love you Shego and I never want to lose you to someone else also, I was thinking about our future together"

Shego said, "no one will ever tear us apart, if they try, I'll rip them to shreds"

Kim replied, "and that's why I love you"

Shego said, "I love you too, we're here Kimmie"

Kim said, "okay, before we go in I want to check to see if I have any missions from Wade ahead of time instead of being surprised during our lunch"

Shego replied, "alright, but if we have any missions now I might kill the person we're up against."

Kim said, "that seems fair, I might just join in with you"

Shego replied, "I bet-"

Kim said, hang on Shego, I almost forgot I had to call Wade to see if we have any missions, I'll be right back"

Shego replied, "okay, I'll be inside waiting for you" and then Kim walked away so she could call Wade.

When Wade answered, Kim asked, "do I have any missions yet Wade?"

Wade replied, "no missions today Kim"

Kim said, "thanks Wade, got to go, Shego and I are out eating lunch, so if any missions come in text me the directions and I'll go after I'm done eating lunch."

Wade replied, "okay, bye Kim" and the disconnected the call. When Kim walked into restraunt she said, "sorry it took a while, but, don't worry there aren't any missions...yet"

Shego asked, "yet? As in there could be one later?"

Kim asked, "when was the last time I went a day without going on a mission?"

Shego replied, "never, even when you're sick you still go on a mission"

Kim asked, "are you referring to that time I was sick and I went on a mission that involved stopping you and Drakken from taking over the world somehow and when you pinned me down I told you that I had to sneeze and you still wouldn't let go so I sneezed on you and got you sick?"

Shego replied, "yup, I still can't believe you did that to me"

Kim said, "I had no choice, you wouldn't let go"

Shego replied, "you DID have a choice, that choice was that you decided not to go on the mission because, you were SICK"

Kim said, "we'll talk about this later, lets order our food and talk about something that doesn't cause us to fight"

Shego replied, "fine" and then they both ordered their food and headed to the table to wait for their food to be done so that they could eat. When their food was ready Shego went up to grab it before Kim could protest, when Shego came back Kim said, "thanks" and they both quietly ate their food which annoyed Shego considering she didn't like it when they were mad at each other over something stupid so she said, "Kimmie, I hate it when we're mad at each other"

Kim replied, "well...if you would have let go in the first place I wouldn't have sneezed on you and we wouldn't be fighting now, I'm going home."


	3. Kim apologizes

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, the only thing I own is The Martini Mexi Grill so don't sue me also, don't forget to R&R.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Kim gets home after eating lunch with Shego and decides to not talk to Shego for the rest of the day. When she heads up the stairs to her bedroom her kimmunicator rings and for once she is happy about going on a mission and not having to deal with Shego until tomorrow. When she answered her kimmunicator Wade said, "Duff Killigan is trying to turn the world into a golf course, your ride will be there in 10 minutes"

Kim replied, "thanks Wade, I'll call you when the mission's over"

Wade asked, "do you want me to call Shego?"

Kim said, "nope, it's only Duff Killigan I can handle him on my own"

Wade replied, "alright stay safe" and than Kim hung up and got ready for her mission.

**8 minutes later...**

The ride was here so, Kim ran out the front door and into a jet, when she got in the jet she said, "thanks for the ride, Mr. Johnson!

Mr. Johnson replied, "it's my pleasure considering you saved me from being held hostage in a bank"

Kim said, "no big, I had to go there to deposit my check into my bank account and when I walked in I saw robbers and so, I did what I do best." After she said that, Mr. Johnson gave her the signal to tell her she could jump out of the jet now and so she did. When she landed she stealthfully walked up to Killigan's lair and slowly went inside to get this mission over with so she could go home and relax.

**4 hours later...**

Kim arrives home and heads up the stairs to lay down until she decides to make herself dinner. When she finally decides she's hungry she makes herself leftovers from last night's dinner which is never as good as the day she made it. Before she could even start her dinner her cell phone vibrates and it's Shego.

From: Shego

To: Kimmy

hey Kimmy, please talk to me SEND

From: Kim

To: Shego

since when did the Great Shego start using the word please? SEND

From: Shego

To: Kimmy

since the minute you left me at Martini Mexi Grill. SEND

From: Kim

To: Shego

which reminds me, I'm sorry for yelling at you SEND

From: Shego

To: Kimmy

I accept your apology SEND

From: Kim

To: Shego

thanks, it was a stupid fight anyways, want to come over? SEND

From: Shego

To: Kimmy

Kim+me+privacy=fun, yeah I'll be over in 30 minutes SEND

From: Kim

To: Shego

haha okay see you in 30 minutes SEND

**30 minutes later...**

When Shego knocked on the door Kim opened it and said, "wow, you look...wow"

Shego replied, "thanks Kimmy, you're drooling"

Kim said, "oh sorry"

Shego asked, "you like what you see Kimmy?" Kim just nodded her head and let Shego in. After Shego came in Kim asked, "want, anything to drink Shego?"

Shego said, "yes, water, please and thank you"

Kim replied, "okay, Shego" and then handed her a glass of ice water. When she headed back into the kitchen she started singing.

Ooohh yeahh yeah

I'm your basic average girl  
And I'm here to save the world  
You can't stop me  
Cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble  
There is nothing I can't do  
When danger calls  
Just know that I am on my way (know that I am on my way)

It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble  
If ya just call my name  
Kim Possible

_[Chorus]_  
Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me  
When ya wanna page me it's okay  
I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring  
Doesn't matter if it's day or night  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Whenever you need me baby  
Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me

(Kim here, so what's the sitch?)

Message clear I am here let me reassure you  
I never going to leave you alone  
(I am, I am on my way)  
You can always count on me  
When it gets dark I'll help you see  
I will help you find your way (help you find your way)

It doesn't matter when there's trouble  
If ya just call my name

Call me  
Beep me  
If ya wanna reach me  
If ya wanna beep me  
It's okay

Doesn't matter where  
Doesn't matter when  
I will be there for ya til the very end  
Danger or trouble  
I'm there on the double  
You know that you always can call  
Kim Possible

Yeaahh yeaah

Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me  
When ya wanna page me it's okay  
I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring  
Doesn't matter if it's day or night  
Everything is gonna be alright  
Whenever ya need me, whenever you need me baby  
Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me  
When ya wanna page me it's okay  
I just can't wait until I hear my cell phone ring  
Doesn't matter if it's day or night  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Whenever ya need me baby,  
Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me  
Yeah Yeah Yeah

At the end of the song Shego walked up behind Kim and asked, "when did you write your own song?"

Kim replied, "2003"

Shego asked, "you wrote it 10 years ago and this is the first time I'm hearing it?"

Kim replied, "yeah, considering we were enemies when I wrote it" and then she walked closer to Shego and pulled her towards the couch. When Shego sat on the couch Kim asked, "want to watch a movie?"

Shego replied, "sure, but no romances because, they're too sappy"

Kim asked, "how about a comedy?"

Shego said, "yeah, everyone loves a good comedy now and then."

Kim said, "totally, you can pick the movie if you want to, I have to make a quick call to Monique, if you don't believe me I'll stay in the same room so you can hear our conversation"

Shego replied, "I believe you, but if I find out you're cheating on me with her I will kill the both of you, consider that a warning"

Kim said, "I would never in my entire life cheat on you"

Shego replied, "I know, you can go call Monique now"

Kim said, "okay, I'll be back in a few minutes" and then called Monique.

When Monique answered Kim said, "hey Mo"

Mo replied, "hey girl"

Kim asked, "how are you?"

Mo replied, "I'm good, we need to hang out more"

Kim said, "I know, I've just been busy, with missions and hanging out with my girlfriend"

Mo asked, "you got a GIRLFRIEND?!"

Kim replied, "yeah, Shego's my girlfriend"** My beautiful girlfriend who's waiting for me on the couch so we c-**

Mo said, "Kim, you're drooling"

Kim replied, "sorry, been doing that a lot lately(blush)

Mo said, "it's okay, gotta go, have to get back to work"

Kim replied, "alright, bye!" and then hung up and went back in the living room. When she got back in the living room Shego asked, "no missions today right?"

Kim replied, "I don't think so, he hasn't called me yet to tell me I have a mission."

Shego said, "cool, I could use some alone time with my Princess"

Kim replied, "and I could use a mission free day now and then and some alone time with you" and then started the movie that Shego decided she wanted to watch.

**The next day...**

Kim woke at 6AM because she works at GJHQ and has to be at her job at 7:45. As soon as she woke up Shego called her and considering she is her girlfriend she answered her phone. Kim said, "hey Shego"

Shego replied, "hey Kimmie, you sound like you're in a hurry"

Kim said, "I'm getting ready to go to work and you called me when I was in the middle of getting dressed."

Shego replied, "sorry, forgot you had work today"

Kim said, "it's okay"

Shego replied, "no it's not, I should know the days my girlfriend has to go to work." After she said that Kim said, "you're being over dramatic Shego and besides, I'll be home tonight"

Shego asked, "will you at least call me on your way home?"

Kim said, "yeah, I gotta go, love you Shego"

Shego replied, "love you too, bye." After she hung up with Shego she headed down the stairs to make herself a quick breakfast and headed out the door to try to get to work early so the one-eyed cyclops didn't yell at her when she got there, and besides she would rather not get yelled at today because, that would mean she would have to do more paperwork than all the other co-workers.

**6:45AM...**

When Kim arrived to GJHQ she was in a really bad mood because on her way here she had to deal with traffic and she really didn't want to go to work today but, she had to because she wanted as much money as she could possibly get. When she walked inside she said, "I know I'm early, but, I wanted to get a head start on my paperwork so I could relax a bit until I got more paper work or I had to do something else."

Betty replied, "paperwork's on your desk, when you're done I need you to train the new recruits in the dojo and-" before she could finish Kim said, "Betty- Dr. Director, I'm only human, I could only do so much at once, let me finish the paperwork before you tell me what else I have to do"

Betty replied, "you're also Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything she sets her mind to"

Kim said, "that's true, but that's not the point, the point is that even I need a bit of rest once I get tired"

Betty replied, "sorry, there's just so much stuff to do and I need it done before you leave today"

Kim said, "It will all be done before I leave today because, Kim Possible never quits"

Betty replied, "good, I could use more employees like you"

Kim asked, "what about Will?"

Betty replied, "he's just a stick in the mud, an annoyance"

Kim said, "even though I don't like him, I still think he's good at what he does, but, he can be a pain in the neck sometimes"

Betty replied, "I'm not defending him or trying to offend you, but, you could also be a pain in the neck sometimes"

Kim said, "that's only on the days I'm in a really pissed off mood"

Betty asked, "like when you just walked in earlier?"

Kim replied, "yeah, but it wasn't my fault, there was traffic on my way here and I really didn't want to go to work today because I knew I was going to be busy all day with so much stuff to do." Before Betty could reply Kim walked out of her office and towards her own office so she could finish the paper work that was on her desk before lunch time so she could eat her lunch without having to worry about the paper work for once. Before she could even finish the paper work her kimmunicator went off and it was Wade so she asked, "what's the sitch Wade?"

Wade asked, "do you think that Betty would let you out of work so that you could go on a mission to stop Duff Killigan from trying to turn the world into a golf course?"

Kim replied, "yeah if I tell her what the mission is and I could get a ride"

Wade said, "I already got the ride all you need to do is tell Betty that you have a mission that you need to go on and that you will be back before the end of the day."

Kim replied, "I'll call you back after she says that I can go on the mission."


	4. Kimsplosion

**Chapter 4**

**4PM...**

Kim finally got off work so she decided to call Shego, when she answered Kim said, "hey, I'm off work finally"

Shego replied, "oh, good"

Kim asked, "I called you to tell you that I just got off work and all you have to say is, 'oh, good', what about 'how was work' or 'I hope you had a good day'?"

Shego asked, "how was work Pumpkin?"

Kim replied, "it was horrible, I had so much crap to do and plus I had to go on a mission against Duff Killigan and now I'm really tired, so when I get home I'm going straight to bed"

Shego asked, "that bad?"

Kim replied, "yeah, and on top of that, I had to train all the rookies there too and there were so many"

Shego said, "I believe you Kimmie"

Kim replied, "anyways, I probably should head home so I could relax"

Shego said, "alright, bye Kimmie"

Kim replied, "bye Shego, I'll text you in the morning" and then hung up so she could head home from work. When she got home she plopped on the couch and turned on the television. As soon as she started to relax thought, her kimmunicator rang and of course she answered it even thought she REALLY didn't want to.

Kim asked, "what's the sitch?"

Wade replied, "I know you literally just got home a few minutes ago, but-"

Kim asked, "-but what?"

Wade replied, "Dr. Director needs help with something, she said it was important"

Kim said, "she could have asked me for help before I left work!"

Wade replied, "she said she didn't want to bug you while you were in a bad mood at work"

Kim said, "fine...I'll help her"

Wade replied, "knowing you would say that, I set up a ride for you that should be there in about 30 minutes"

Kim said, "as always, you rock Wade" and then hung up so she could get ready for her "mission" if you could call it that, considering the person that needed her help was the person she worked for.

**30 minutes later...**

Kim hopped into Shego's jet and said, "thanks for the ride Shego, I owe you one"

Shego replied, "no problem Kimmie and no you don't, but, if it were anyone else I would agree that they would owe me something."

Kim said, "be nice Shego"

Shego replied, "I am, I'm just saying, the people who want a ride from me, besides you or my VERY annoying brothers, should pay me for giving them a ride to where ever they have to go."

Kim playfully punched Shego and asked, "what did I just say about a minute ago?"

Shego replied, "you said 'be nice Shego'"

Kim said, "and I mean it"

Shego replied, "fine, we're here"

Kim said, "thanks Shego" and hopped out of the jet. When she walked inside the building she walked up to Betty and asked, "what's the sitch?"

Betty replied, "someone's been trying to hack into the system and I need you and Wade to stop them."

Kim said, "okay, I'll call him" when Wade answered his Kimmunicator Kim said, "someone's been trying to hack into the system here and we need you to track the person so we could find and arrest him"

Wade said, "just hook the kimmunicator up to the computer and then I will be able to trace whose been trying to hack into the system."

Kim replied, "okay, all set" and then Wade started to trace the person who was trying to hack into the system.

**2 hours later...**

Kim walked through the front door of her house and into the living room to do what she was doing earlier before she got interrupted. Before she was fully relaxed, she decided to call her mom and tell her about her day. When her mom answered, Kim asked, "are you busy?"

Anne asked, "no, why?"

Kim said, "because I want to tell you all about my day"

Anne asked, "how was it?"

Kim replied, "it was crazy, so when I went into work I already had paperwork on my desk which I can deal with, but then, I had to train like 20 new recruits"

Anne said, "that's crazy"

Kim replied, "just wait, there's more, THEN I had to go on a mission against Duff Killigan, which involved MORE paperwork, and when I finished all the paperwork I go home only to be called ten minutes later because someone was trying to hack into the system at work so, I found the guy and arrested him. After all that was done I headed home and now I'm talking to you."

Anne said, "sounds like you had a busy day"

Kim replied, "no kidding" at this Anne laughed and said, "anyways...I got to go, call me anytime, love you"

Kim replied, "okay, love you too, bye" and then she hung up her kimmunicator and sat on the couch to watch some television. When she turned on the television she decided to watch a romance movie because, it reminded her how much she loved Shego and how glad she was when Shego and her started dating.

**The next day...**

Kim woke up around 8AM so she called Shego. When Shego answered, Kim asked, "would you like to go on a date later?"

Shego said, "yeah, we should go to the beach up by where the go tower is because, that beach is really nice"

Kim asked, "so I'm guessing you want me to wear a bathing suit?"

Shego replied, "or-" but before she could finish Kim cut her off and said, "I know what your thinking and I'm pretty sure I wont be able to do that considering there might be people there and the only person I would want staring at me would be you"

Shego asked, "how did you even know what I was going to say before I even said it?"

Kim replied, "I've known you for 10 years plus I know how you think"

Shego said, "oh please, I'm not an opened book"

Kim replied, "I never said you were I just said, that I know how you think, not that you're an opened book"

Shego said, "you implied it though"

Kim asked, "how?"

Shego replied, "by saying, 'you know how I think'"

Kim said, "that doesn't mean I think you're an open book, you know what, think what you want, I'm hanging up"

Shego replied, "whatever" and then Kim hung up on her and went down to her living room and thought about the fight that she just had with Shego. **Sometimes I don't get why she and I are together, not that I'm complaining, sometimes she could be a real pain in the neck but other times she's really nice and funny. **Kim then walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee considering she needed it after her fight with Shego.

**Later that day...**

Kim called Shego again to apologize for starting the fight that they had earlier. When Shego answered, Kim said, "I'm sorry"

Shego replied, "It's okay, it was partly my fault too"

Kim asked, "still want to go to the beach?"

Shego replied, "sure Pumpkin, I'll pick you up in an hour"

Kim said, "okay, bye Shego"

Shego replied, "bye, Pumpkin" and then Kim hung up her phone to go shopping at Club banana to get a new bathing suit for when Shego takes her to the beach. When she got there Kim asked, "got any cute bathing suits?"

Monique replied, "yeah, they're over here" pointing to the section with all the bathing suits. When Kim walked over there Monique asked, "going to the beach later?"

Kim replied, "yeah, Shego's supposed to pick me up in like an hour"

Monique said, "have fun, but not too much fun, I don't want you getting pregnant just yet"

Kim asked, "how do you expect me to get pregnant since I am dating Shego?"

Monique replied, "anything's possible for a Possible" and then Kim just shook her head and looked at all the bathing suits. When she finally found one that she liked she headed for the dressing room to try it on. When it fit her she got dressed and headed for the cashier so that she could pay for it and then left Club banana to go home and wait for Shego to go pick her up so that they could go to the beach. When Kim got home she realized she still had 30 minutes left before Shego came to pick her up so she decided to read her favorite magazine.

**30 minutes later...**

Kim went up the stairs to go change into her bathing suit and then ran down the stairs because she heard Shego knocking on the door so she opened the door and before Shego could say anything, she ran up the stairs to grab her kimmunicator then ran down the stairs to greet Shego on the couch. When she finally stopped running Shego was smirking the whole time and she asked, "forget anything else Kimmy?"

Kim replied, "oh, hi Shego"

Shego said, "not what I was talking about Kimmy"

Kim asked, "then, what were you talking about?"

Shego said, "sun tan lotion"

Kim replied, "the one time I expect you to say something dirty and you don't say it"

Shego said, "I'm saving that for later"

Kim replied, "fine by me" and then walked out of her house in just her white and blue striped bikini, which left Shego speechless. As Kim walked out the front door Shego said, "Kimmy, you look as beautiful as always"

Kim asked, "you like?"

Shego replied, "you would look even better if you were wearing my trademark colors"

Kim asked, "are you referring to that time Dr. Drakken put a mind control chip on the both of us and I had to wear one of your cat suits?"

Shego replied, "yeah, he also had me looking for dodos"

Kim said, "you were really angry that day"

Shego asked, "weren't you too?"

Kim replied, "I was about to kill him but, then I saw you chasing him and firing your plasma at him."

Shego said, "anyways...lets go to the beach"

Kim replied, "yeah, you drive"

Shego said, "I know, come on Kimmy, hurry up"

Kim replied, "I'm right behind you Shego"

**At the beach...**

Kim hopped out of the car and ran towards the water until she remembered that Shego might need help unloading all the stuff they brought. When she got back to the car Shego said, "thanks for not forgetting to help me"

Kim replied, "no problem Shego" when they were done unloading the car and finding a spot to relax Kim asked, "can you rub some sunscreen on me"

Shego said, "sure Pumpkin, I'd be glad too"

Kim replied, "thanks, I don't want to be sunburned later" after she said that, Shego started to rub some sunscreen on her back and when she got to the center she asked, "can you hold the front of your bikini so that I can untie the back and rub sunscreen there?"

Kim replied, "yeah" then she held onto the front of her bikini so that Shego could untie it and apply sunscreen to her back. When she was done applying sunscreen to Kim's back she started to massage it with her 'magical hands' at least that's what Kim called them. When Shego was massaging her back she almost fell asleep, UNTIL Shego decided to use her plasma powers at room temperature on Kim which also made Kim realize that they haven't been in the water the whole time they have been there.


	5. kigo's night out

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in this story so please do not sue me, also, don't forget to R&R! **

**thanks Jay-aka-Jordan for reviewing, it means a lot to me! The more you review, the faster I update!**

**Chapter 5**

Kim and Shego were still at the beach so they decided to go in the water, well actually Shego decided to pull Kim into the water which made her mad so Kim tackled her in the water which started a big splash war between the two women. They were too into the fight to realize that it was getting dark out, but, when they finally realized they ran out of the water and decided to air dry themselves instead of towel drying themselves. When they were finally dry Kim asked, "can I stay at your place tonight?"

Shego replied, "sure Pumpkin, it's not like the house is full or anything because, it's just me"

Kim said, "thanks Shego, you're the best!"

Shego replied, "you're welcome and I know" after she said that the both of them got up to head to Shego's car so that they could head back to Shego's place, but, before they even reached her car, Kim's Kimmunicator rang.

When Kim answered she was surprised to find out the person that called her was her own boss, Betty Director, okay so she really wasn't THAT surprised.

Kim asked, "what's the sitch?"

Betty replied, "I just wanted to remind you that you have to be at work a little earlier than usual because Will's not going to be there tomorrow"

Kim said, "I know, thanks for the reminder though"

Betty replied, "you're welcome" and then Kim hung up her Kimmunicator knowing that Betty was done talking. When she put her Kimmunicator away Shego asked, "who was that?"

Kim replied, "Betty reminding me that I have to come into work a little earlier than usual which means I should probably go to bed as soon as we get to your place."

Shego said, "remind me to kill her the next time I see her for making you wake up extra early tomorrow"

Kim replied, "don't blame the whole thing on her, part of its Will's fault"

Shego asked, "Will, as in Will Du the foot in the sand trap?"

Kim laughed and then replied, "the one and only"

Shego said, "I hate that guy, he's so...so annoying, always kissing up to the one-eyed cyclops"

Kim replied, "I agree with you, 100%" and then they both headed for Shego's car so that Kim could spend the night at her place since she didn't feel like going home to an empty house.

**30 minutes later...**

They made it back to Shego's place and Shego headed for the kitchen while, Kim headed upstairs to the guest bedroom where she'd be sleeping tonight. Before she headed upstairs Kim said, "good night Shego"

Shego replied, "good night Kimmie, sweet dreams" and then Shego went in the living room to draw after Kim went up the stairs, because she didn't want Kim to see what she was drawing just yet because, it was a surprise for her and because she didn't know what she was drawing yet, she just knew she wanted to draw Kim something special. _Maybe I could draw her in one of my catsuits with red plasma coming out of her hands to make it look like she has the same power as me except that it would be red plasma instead of my green plasma and in the background could be the outlook of the city that we live in. Or maybe, I could draw her in that bikini she wore earlier and make it look like her skin is glowing in the sunlight. I'm not sure which one I like better though, maybe I could draw both for her and see which one she likes better, but knowing her she'll say she likes them both equally. Sometimes she drives me crazy, not that I'm complaining or anything._

**10 minutes later...**

After a lot of thinking she decided to draw both of her ideas and see which one Kim likes the most. So she got started on the first drawing where Kim is in one of her catsuits with red plasma coming out of her hands and in the background was the outlook of the city that they lived in. She knew that drawing Kim would take the longest time if she wanted it to look exactly like Kim would if it were to happen. As soon as she started, she heard a noise coming from upstairs so, she stealthfully walked upstairs and began to investigate, what she saw next, she wasn't expecting to see, the thing she saw was Kim laying on the floor of the guest bedroom laughing. When she walked up to Kim she asked, "did I miss something because, you're laying on the floor laughing like something funny just happened?"

Kim replied, "yeah heh, heh I was sleeping in bed and I fell off the bed while I was sleeping and when I woke up I realized I was on the floor, so I started laughing"

Shego asked, "you alright?"

Kim replied, "yeah, I'm fine" and then Shego headed downstairs to finish her drawing of Kim. When she got downstairs she just laughed and continued on with her drawings until she decided she also needed some sleep.

**The next day...**

Kim woke up before Shego did so, she decided to leave her a note on the refrigerator.

_**Shego,**_

_**I went to work and I didn't want to disturb you so, I wrote you this note instead. I'm sorry if I disturbed you last night, I hope you're not mad at me.**_

_**Love, t**__**he one and only Kimberly Ann Possible**_

_**P.S. I'll be back before dinner**_

When Shego finally woke up, she headed downstairs to make herself breakfast but, she read the note that was on the fridge first before she made her breakfast. When she finished reading the note, she made her breakfast, french toast, eggs, and orange juice. After finishing her breakfast she headed into the living room to watch some television and finish her drawings of Kim so that she could give them to her when Kim got back here after she finished work. As soon as she started drawing though her phone rang so, she answered it.

Shego angrily asked, "who is this?"

Sheila(Shego's mom) replied, "that's no way to talk to your mother young woman!"

Shego said, "I'm sorry"

Sheila replied, "it's okay"

Shego asked, "soo...why'd ya call me?"

Sheila said, "because... I haven't seen you in forever and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later"

Shego asked, "what time?"

Sheila asked, "4:30?"

Shego replied, "sure, I'm going to bring a guest with me though"

Sheila asked, "do I know this person?"

Shego replied, "you've met her a few times"

Sheila said, "alright, see you guys at 4:30"

Shego replied, "yeah, bye mom" and then she hung up her phone and finished both of her drawings.

**3PM...**

Kim got off work and headed back to Shego's place which was only like a ten minute drive from her work. After she started the car her Kimmunicator rang so, she answered it. Kim asked, "what's the sitch Wade?"

Wade replied, "considering you've worked so hard these past couple of days, Dr. Betty Director wanted me to let you know that you have tomorrow off so you don't need to come in tomorrow"

Kim said, "alright, tell her I said thanks!"

Wade replied, "alright, bye Kim" as soon as she hung up she continued driving to Shego's house.

**Shego's house**

When Kim walked in the door she was extremely happy compared to the last time Shego saw her after work so she asked, "okay, what's the good news Pumpkin?"

Kim replied, "Wade called me right when I was leaving work and he told me that Betty told him to tell me that I didn't have to go into work tomorrow considering how hard I've been working the past couple of days"

Shego said, "that's great Kimmie! I have more news to tell you"

Kim asked, "what?"

Shego replied, "my mom called me earlier and she wants us to go out for dinner at 4:30"

Kim said, "okay, that gives us...(looks at clock)an hour and 17 minutes to do what ever we want before we have to go"

Shego asked, "want to spar?"

Kim replied, "sure, but we are only sparring for 30 minutes which gives us about an hour before we have to go" after she replied, both her and Shego headed out into the backyard so that they could spar without breaking anything. When they got outside Kim asked, "do you think when we go out to eat that we should tell her that you and I are dating?"

Shego replied, "n-(puppy dog pout)-oh fine, we'll tell her, just, just put the puppy dog pout away"

Kim said, "alright you can look again because, it's gone"

Shego asked, "so...why did your mother teach you that thing?"

Kim replied, "she didn't teach me it, she used it on me one day and now I only use it if I want to do something or go somewhere when someone starts to say 'no'" after she said that, she tried to kick Shego in the chest which she ended up dodging then Shego tried to punch her in the stomach which Kim dodged and then she grabbed Shego's arm and flipped her over on her back.

**28 minutes later...**

Kim asked, "ready to shower Shego?"

Shego replied, "yeah, let's go shower" as soon as they were in the bathroom Kim asked, "so, where did she say we were going?"

Shego replied, "if you're talking about my mom, she didn't say where we were going, I'll call her after our shower" and then she started the shower and hopped in. When Kim hopped in after her, she hugged Shego and said, "I'm so glad we're going out of the house again, even if it means that I have to hang out with your mom, no offense"

Shego replied, "none taken, she can be a real pain in the butt sometimes"

**At Sheila's house...**

When Kim walked in the front door her mouth dropped open and Shego said, "Kimmie, if you don't close your mouth you're going to let the flies in" Kim didn't hear her tough because she was too busy looking in the room she was in. As soon as Shego was about to say something else Sheila walked in and asked, "you like the house, Ms. Possible?"

Kim replied, "yeah, and you can call me Kim, if you want"

Sheila said, "alright, then you can call me Sheila"

Kim asked, "isn't that her(points to Shego) name?"

Sheila replied, "yeah, I got it from my mom and she(points to Shego) got it from me"

Kim said, "that explains a lot"

Shego asked, "and...what's that supposed to mean?"

Kim replied, "nothing, just that you act just like your mom and that you have the same name as her" after she said that, she walked inside the living room so that she could relax instead of somehow start a fight with her irksome girlfriend. When Shego noticed Kim had slowly walked into the living room she asked, "what's wrong Pumpkin?"

Kim replied, "nothing I just don't want us to fight while we are here so that your mother could she how great of a couple we are and I don't want to ruin our relationship by fighting with you in front of your mom"

Shego said, "everything will be fine Pumpkin, so stop worrying and start relaxing"

Kim replied, "yeah, you're right Shego"

**What happens while they're at Sheila's house? The world may never know until I get another review.**


	6. kigo's night out continued

Chapter** 6**

**Still Sheila's living room...**

When Sheila walked in the living room she asked, "what do you guys want for dinner?"

Kim replied, "I'm fine with anything, as long as it's not mexican"

Shego said, "yeah, what she(points to Kim)said"

Sheila replied, "okay, so no mexican, I can do lasagna then" and then she walked into the kitchen to prepare her famous homemade lasagna. When Kim saw that Sheila was out of ear shot she asked, "so... When do you plan on telling her(points to the kitchen)?"

Shego replied, "when she's away from any sharp objects"

Kim asked, "so after dinner and before dessert?"

Shego replied, "yeah Kimmy"after she said that, Kim asked, "where's the bathroom?"

Shego replied, "go down the hallway(points towards the hallway) and it's the first door on your left" before Shego could reply Kim ran off in the direction of the bathroom. When Sheila heard someone running down the hallway she walked into the living room and asked, "is she alright?"

Shego replied, "yeah, she just really had to go to the restroom"

Sheila said, "oh okay, well... I'm going to finish up, dinner will be ready in an hour"

Shego replied, "okay, I'll tell Kim when-" Kim walked out of the bathroom and asked, when I what?"

Shego replied, "when you get out the bathroom...my mom wanted me to tell you that dinner will be ready in an hour" Kim started to reply, "o-" but, before she could finish, she ran back in the bathroom and stuck her head half way in the toilet. When Shego noticed that Kim was back in the bathroom she asked, "are you okay Pumpkin?" Kim couldn't hear her though due to the fact that her head was halfway into the toilet. When Kim didn't answer 2 minutes after she asked the question, she asked, "everything alright Pumpkin?" Kim heard her this time so after she pulled her head out of the toilet bowl she sarcastically asked, "well lets see, my head's halfway in the toilet and we're discussing through a closed bathroom door, how do you think I'm doing?"

Shego replied, "no need to yell Pumpkin, I'm standing right here"

Kim said, "I'm sorry Shego, just having a bad day"

Shego replied, "it's okay, when you're done in there I think I might have something that will help your problem"

Kim said, "I don't think I'm going to eat dinner, considering what just happened in the bathroom"

Shego replied, "we'll save you some leftovers then Princess"

**After dinner...**

Shego sat next to Kim on the couch and asked, "would you like to spend the night considering you're not feeling good?"

Kim replied, "yeah, but I'm staying downstairs because I know where the bathroom is if I need to use it"

Shego said, "if you need anything you know where I'm at"

Kim asked, "now that you mention it, can you grab me a glass of water, I feel dehydrated"

Shego replied, "sure Pumpkin" and then she went into the kitchen to grab Kim a glass of water. When she got back she noticed that Kim was already passed out on the couch so she set the glass on the table next to Kim and then headed upstairs to her bedroom. When she reached her room she called Ann to tell her that something was wrong with Kim. When she answered, Shego said, "I-I think something's wrong with Kim"

Ann asked, "what's wrong?"

Shego replied, "I don't know, an hour before we had dinner at my mom's house she ran into the bathroom and started puking and then when she layed back on the couch she passed out before I could even bring her a glass of water."

Ann said, "let her sleep for now and if she isn't feeling any better tomorrow, bring her by the hospital and I will figure out what's wrong with her."

Shego replied, "okay, for a mother you're taking this strangely well considering the information I just gave you."

Ann said, "well...you gotta remember I'm a brain surgeon so I'm pretty much always under pressure and the one thing that I have to remember to do is to keep calm because everything will be alright"

Shego replied, "no offense, but I think the whole 'keep calm' thing won't work for me for two reasons: 1. she's MY girlfriend so that gives me a right to worry about her and 2. I've lost my ability to keep calm after a week of working for Dr. D, I mean have you ever worked for someone who just made you want to pull your hair out?"

Ann said, "I know and no, but please try for Kim"

Shego replied, "I will do ANYTHING for Kim"

Ann said, "I know, anyways... I got to go, I have paperwork to do"

Shego replied, "that reminds me, I have to call Betty to tell her that Kim won't be going to work tomorrow, bye" before Ann could even reply Shego hung up and dialed Betty's number. When Betty answered Shego said, "hey, it's Shego, I wanted to tell you that Kim won't be able to make it to work tomorrow because she isn't feeling good."

Betty replied, "alright, thanks for informing me Shego"

Shego said, "one more thing"

Betty asked, "what's up?"

Shego replied, "since Kim won't be going to work tomorrow, I'd thought that it would be a good idea to fill in for her while she is gone, if it's okay with you"

Betty said, "okay, you can fill in for her but, you have to be on your BEST behavior"

Shego replied, "no problem, I got to go check on Kim, so I'll call you tomorrow when I'm on my way" before Betty could reply Shego hung up the phone and headed back downstairs to check on Kim. What she DIDN'T expect to see, was the sight before her, Kim fully awake drinking out of the only fun part about my job is glass of water that Shego left for her on the table. When Kim noticed her she quietly mumbled, "hi"

Shego asked, "how you feeling?"

Kim replied, "I feel like a monster truck repeatedly drove over my body"

Shego said, "well...I bring you good news then"

Kim asked, "what?"

Shego replied, "well... considering you don't feel good, I called Betty and told her that you wouldn't be going into work tomorrow and that I would fill in for you"

Kim said, "thanks Shego, but-"

Shego asked, "why is there always a 'but' with you people?"

Kim replied, "because 'we people' always refuse to be offered help unless 'we people' need the help"

Shego asked, "so what were you going to say before I asked you that question?"

Kim replied, "I don't think you would want to do my job, it involves lots of paperwork and the only fun part about my job is going on the missions."

Shego said, "well it can't be as boring as listening to Drakken rant all day about 'taking over the world' and what not."

Kim replied, "I bet you wouldn't last a day doing my job, you'd be so bored"

Shego asked, "is that a challenge?"

Kim replied, "yeah, if I win, you have to...do whatever I say for the next week"

Shego said, "and when I win, you have to...do whatever I say for the next week"

Kim replied, "alright"

Shego asked, "so when do I get up tomorrow?"

Kim said, "7:30 and you have to be there before 8:30, also, you can't threaten anyone or use your plasma, the only time you can use your plasma is when you go on a mission"

Shego replied, "wake up by 7:30, be at work before 8:30, don't threaten anyone, and only use plasma powers on missions, got it"

**The next day...**

Shego woke up Kim and said, "I'm off to work Pumpkin"

Kim replied, "okay, call me when you get there"

Shego said, "alright, bye"

Kim replied, "bye" and then headed down the stairs to go make herself some breakfast. When she arrived in the kitchen Sheila asked, "you feeling better?"

Kim replied, "a little, but I still feel sick"

Sheila said, "go relax on the couch and I will make you a bowl of soup"

Kim replied, "b- aw it's no use, considering you're related to Shego" and then she headed for the couch before Sheila could reply. When Kim got to the couch she looked at it and then asked, "not that this couch isn't comfy, but can I lay on the recliner instead?"

Sheila replied, "of course you can" and then came in the living room with Kim's bowl of soup. When she saw the bowl of soup she grabbed it and slowly started eating it. When she was about to take her first spoonful Sheila asked, "so...you and Shego are a couple?" Kim replied, "yeah me and her are a couple" then she finished her soup and said, "thanks for the soup, it was really good"

Sheila replied, "you're welcome, glad you liked it"

**Later that day...**

Shego came home from work and said, "looks like I won the bet Kimmy"

Kim replied, "yup, you won"

Shego asked, "anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Kim replied, "me and your mom chatted"

Shego asked, "about what?"

Kim looked away and said, "us"

Shego asked, "what about us?"

Kim replied, "well she asked me if you and I were a couple so I said yes"

Shego said, "oh you could've waited until I got home"

Kim replied, "don't be that way Shego"

Shego asked, "what way?"

Kim replied, "all sad about me not waiting until you got home" before Shego could reply Kim's kimmunicator went off so she answered it. When she answered it she screamed, "WHAT?"

Wade asked, "am I interrupting something?"

Kim replied, "oh sorry Wade, no you're not, it's just- She- ugh never mind"

Wade asked, "you up for a mission?"

Kim asked, "ride? place? what did they do now?"

Wade replied, "ride will be there in 30 minutes, Scotland, and trying to turn world into a mini golf course"

Kim asked, "why can't I fight someone like Shego that's not Shego?"

Wade replied, "because, Shego is unique, the only other person like her would be her mom" Kim thought about this for a little bit and then asked, "do you think she would spar with me?"

Wade replied, "I-I don't think that would be a good idea Kim and besides she might not be as good as Shego"

Kim said, "you're right Wade, anyways...I will call you when I land in Scotland"

Wade replied, "alright bye Kim" and then Kim hung up her kimmunicator and asked, "you were saying?"

Shego replied, "as I was about to say before he interupted me, I think it would have been better if you waited until I got home"

Kim said, "I couldn't just not answer her, when someone asks me a question I answer it" and then she walked out of the room and towards the guest room so that she could change into her mission outfit. When she walked into the guest bedroom she turned on the light and changed into her mission outfit. When she was done getting dressed she headed back to where Shego was standing and said, "alright, it's mission time, I'll call you when I land then I will call Wade when I get to the lair."

Shego replied, "alright, bye Kimmie, stay safe"


End file.
